oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Inventory
Inventory means the set of all items that the character carries. It can be opened with the Short Cut "Command+i" and it is advised to keep it open at all times, as it is the only way to eat food, to access potions, to equip some items, to drop or give any items, and to check the quantity of items. The inventory window may be sorted by holding the "shift" key and dragging items up an down in the list*. It can be important to keep usable items in a consistent location so that in an emergency they can be clicked immediately without requiring a search. In case of death most items in the inventory will be temporarily lost until they are retrieved. A Raft will always stay in the inventory. (This was changed for a short time during an update with catastrophic consequences). Be careful not to keep anything of great value in the last couple of item slots in your inventory. Should you die on top of an existing item (such as a reagent on the ground), and you have a full inventory at the time of your death, the last item in your inventory will disappear forever. If you happen to die on top of a stack of multiple items (such as a Sea Serpent, Bracken or Bone Mage corpse) you may lose several items from the bottom of your inventory. A fighter who dies on a Bone Mage corpse may lose as many as the bottom nine items from her previous inventory and they cannot be recovered. (* = the Bank Inventory, a more-useful place for non-recoverable - unless re-looted - valuables that are looted: gold, weapons, armor, Robes of Protection, and also (+X)-rated Rings, can be organized, but not with the Shift-drag up /down technique. Instead, remove multiple slots of Bank Inv. items, and re-place them into the Bank: the first-dropped will go to the top slot, just-vacated, and last-dropped, last slot, just-vacated.) Recommended Inventory These are non-official recommendations of Items that characters can carry while out in the wilderness or dungeons. Cleric * Reagents!!! * Empty Bottles, for refilling potions. * Extra Weapon (unless Wrestling is good) if cleric wants to attack something, despite disadvantages of weapons. * Nonmetal armor, ** Robe of Protection (or else Leather Armor) ** Leather Arms or GM Leather Arms, to wear with the robe. ** Wizard Hat to boost Magery * Clerics have the least Strength, so be careful to not carry too much weight. Druid * Reagents: Amber is the key ingredient for every druid's spell, so it should be the main reagent carried. Druid's use all other reagents, yet Electric Eel is only used in the Spell Opportunity so it's not necessary for a druid to carry it * Empty Bottles: for refilling Invisibility Potions. * Potions : It makes sense to carry 20 each of Invisibility Potions, Lesser Heal Potion, Greater Heal Potion, Mana Potion, Lesser Detoxify Potion, Greater Detoxify Potion and Full Heal Potion for a Druid because their Healing is rather slow. If one is worried about inventory space, the lesser potions can be drunk first in order to retrieve it. * Raw Steaks: To feed their Pet (only Pixies and Sheep will prefer Loaf of Bread). * Robe of Protection or instead Leather Armor * Wizard Hat: Will improve Magery/Druid. * Rings : A Ring of Lesser Heal will ensure you always have a possibility to Heal your Pet if needed. A Protection Ring can then increase your Armor Rating. * Short Bow and Arrows: Keep Magical Beasts targeting you instead of single-bolting your pet or kill Beasts your pet has difficulties with. * Raft * Charm of Swiftness * Food * Orb of Seeing Fighter * A few Weapons, of various types. * Two complete sets of Plate Armor. Many fighters carry a third Plate Breast instead of a second Plate Gauntlets, as even a heavily worn pair of gauntlets has little effect on Armor Rating. If Metal Shield is GM, one is sufficient to carry. * Special equipment to fight Rust Beasts, ** Wooden weapon (Club or Stave). ** Robe of Protection ** Set of Woodworking Tools, for repairs, unless the wooden weapon is non-repairable such as a Club of Power. ** (optional) Wooden Shield * Blacksmith Hammers, for repairs. Carry at least 10 if Blacksmithing skill is below 10. Ranger * Ranger's favorite Bow *many* Arrows * At least one melee weapon, preferably one-handed to allow the use of a shield, especially when hunting Skeletons. * Complete set of Plate Armor. * Blacksmith Hammer for repairs. * Set of Woodworking Tools to repair bow. Rogue * Multiple Daggers, preferably GM, Poison (Daggers) or GM Poison Daggers. From GrandMaster. * (Preferably GM) Leather Arms, mostly-stealthable. Complete set of Plate Armor. Shield also stealths fine. * Blacksmith Hammer, for repairs (of even GM, but not Poisoned weapons, which wear about twice as fast). * If offering to poison weapons, Bottles of Poison. Wizard * Reagents!!! * Robe of Protection if the character owns one, else other clothing. * Wizard Hat to boost Magery. Category:Glossary